O que muda a vida de um homem
by De-chan 00
Summary: Ele não podia evitar, adorava vê-la inventando aquelas desculpas bobas como ele fazia. Na verdade, as dela eram muito melhores que as dele. É bem como dizem: a criatura supera o criador - SWEET Kakashi&Anko -


_O que muda a vida de um homem_

Era aproximadamente meio-dia, quando caminhava pela vila. Mãos nos bolsos, coluna curvada, olhar entediado e cabelo desgrenhado. Aparentemente, aquele era o mesmo Hatake Kakashi de sempre. Isso se não fosse por um pequenino detalhe, que mudara sua vida para sempre.

Parou em frente ao portão da academia que, ao contrário dele, estava bastante diferente. _"Que nostálgico"__. _O prédio fora reformado, ganhara mais salas e uma nova pintura. Porém, uma coisa continuava a mesma: naquele mesmo horário, o pátio era sempre preenchido por dezenas de pais e mães aguardando a saída dos filhos.

Escuta o barulho do sinal. Quase que instantaneamente, uma pequena multidão de futuros shinobis sai correndo do prédio indo na direção dos adultos, como se qualquer demora pudesse fazê-los voltar para a "tortura". Nisso, um minúsculo ser aparece diante de seus olhos, correndo até ele.

- Touchan!

- Yo, bonequinha!

A menina pula em seu colo, lhe dá um forte abraço e rapidamente sobe em seus ombros. Hatake Mieko, sua filha, ou, "pequenino detalhe". Filha, isso mesmo! Quem diria, hein, _copy nin_? É... Aquela era sua bonequinha, como gostava de chamá-la. Tão parecida com a mãe... E ele dava graças a Deus por isso. Os cabelos roxos, a pele clara, as bochechinhas rosadas, o sorriso rasgado... Tudo lembrava Anko. A única coisa que era dele, eram os olhos. Apenas a cor, pois ela não havia herdado o olhar de peixe-morto do pai (e ele dava graças a Deus por isso também).

- Como foi a aula? – perguntou enquanto caminhava com a pequena nos ombros.

- Foi legal, touchan! – começou empolgada. - Hoje a gente aprendeu sobre o chikara com a Hinata-sensei e depois...

- Cha-ka-ra, Mieko. – corrigiu.

- Cha-ka-ra, isso! E aí, depois a gente viu aquelas estrelinhas... Aquelas estrelinhas, touchan, como é mesmo o nome?

- Shurikens.

- É, isso! E daí, touchan, sabe o que eu aprendi?

- Hm?– Kakashi olha pra cima numa tentativa frustrada de ver o rosto da filha.

- Que observando, a gente aprende. – concluiu triunfante.

Isso! Isso, definitivamente, era dele. Kakashi já não se surpreendia mais com as palavras que apareciam de repente no vocabulário de Mieko e nem com aquelas frases profundas. Por ser muito atenta, tinha o hábito de imitar tudo o que os outros faziam ou diziam e, assim, aprendia as coisas com facilidade, apenas observando, como ela mesma dissera. Ela era muito inteligente e antenada, como ele.

- Como assim, filha? – fez-se de desentendido.

- Ah, quando a Hinata-sensei mostrou as shu... shurni... as estrelinhas, ela disse que quem acertasse o alvo, ganharia um brinde. Eu vi os meninos jogando, entendi como fazia e acertei! Olha o que eu ganhei... – deu a Kakashi um pequeno pedaço de papel, cujo o conteúdo dizia: "Vale um Lamén do Ichiraku."

Ok, ele não se assustava mais com o vocabulário e nem com as frases profundas, mas isso não o impedia de ficar extremamente orgulhoso pelas coisas que ela dizia e fazia. _"Kakashi, você é muito babão."_ Anko sempre dizia. O que ele podia fazer? Parecia que ninguém via que o seu projetinho de gente, era o melhor projetinho de gente do mundo. Ah, e essa mania de ficar sempre perto dos garotos. Novamente, igual a mãe. Sentia que isso seria um problema no futuro.

- Touchan...

- Hm?

- Me dá um dango? – ela perguntou com a voz um tanto receosa. O Hatake arregalou os olhos.

- Dango a essa hora? Mas a kaachan está fazendo o almoço e...

- Ah, touchan, só um! – implorou a menina. - Eu juro que vou almoçar!

- Só um?

- Sim!

- E você vai almoçar?

- Sim!

- E não vai contar pra kaachan?

- Sim! Eerr, quer dizer, não!

- Então tá bom! - _"Eu vou levar uma bronca por causa disso"._

Passaram na frente da barraquinha de dangos que ficava no caminho. Os olhinhos acizentados de Mieko brilhavam ao verem os bolinhos sendo preparados pelo 'Tio do Dango', como ela e Anko chamavam o dono da barraquinha. As duas tinham verdadeira paixão por aquele Tio do Dango. Já Kakashi, sempre ficava um tanto desconfiado do velho senhor. Quando o Tio descobriu que Anko estava grávida, só faltou soltar fogos de artifício em comemoração. O Hatake jura que preferiria mil vezes ir buscar um dango no País do Vento e voltar, do que ver a cara de satisfação do 'Tio do Dango' por rapar o seu rico dinheirinho. E agora ele parecia mais contente ainda, porque eram duas viciadas em dangos. Definitivamente, o Tio do Dango era um cara do mal.

Quando se aproximavam de casa, Kakashi tratou de limpar a boca de Mieko que estava toda suja por causa do doce. Ele rezava para que Anko não descobrisse, senão, ouviria um belo de um sermão ou talvez até levasse um castigo. Ela sempre o repreendia por dar dangos para a menina antes do almoço.

Entraram sorrateiramente, sem sequer respirar. Porém, foram surpreendidos por uma "escandalosa kaachan", que surgira de repente na frente deles.

- AHÁÁÁÁÁ! – gritou Anko. Kakashi deu um passo pra trás, tremendo nas bases. Como ele pode ser tão burro? Anko era um detector humano de dangos, é claro que ela descobriria! - Onde é que vocês estavam, hein? – perguntou desconfiada e, logo em seguida, deu um leve toque de lábios no marido, por cima da máscara. Kakashi já maquinava uma boa desculpa mas Mieko se adiantou.

- Sabe o que é, kaachan? – a garota começou animada, sacudindo os bracinhos freneticamente enquanto contava a história. - Tinha uma velhinha dando comidinha pros passarinhos, aí eles ficaram tão felizes que quiseram dividir com ela, só que a velhinha acabou se engasgando e eu e o touchan tivemos que ajudá-la!

- É, foi isso! – o Hatake confirmou, ainda meio estarrecido com a boa desculpa.

- Aham, sei. – a mulher curvou uma das sobrancelhas. - Que sorte dessa velhinha... Sempre que ela se mete em encrenca, vocês estão por perto para salvá-la. – os dois deram um sorriso amarelo. – Venha mocinha, - tirou a pequena do pescoço de Kakashi e deu-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha. – vá lavar as mãos, o almoço já está pronto.

A menina foi correndo até o banheiro, assistida pelos pais. Anko virou-se sarcasticamente para Kakashi:

- Você é um péssimo exemplo pra minha filha. – disse, arrancando risos do marido.

- Você queria que ela fosse idêntica a você?

- Não, mas essa parte das desculpas esfarrapadas eu dispenso!

Ele não podia evitar, adorava vê-la inventando aquelas desculpas bobas como ele fazia. Na verdade, as dela eram muito mais convincentes. É bem como dizem: "A criatura supera o criador."

_(...)_

- Itadakimasu!

Almoço em família... Essa era uma cena que há alguns anos atrás era utópica para Kakashi. A família que ele e Anko formaram. Era engraçado vê-la atuando como mãe muitíssimo responsável. Atuando não! Ela é uma mãe muitíssimo responsável, amorosa e divertida. Todos ficaram muito surpresos com a nova postura que ela assumira como uma mãe de família num perfeito equilíbrio com seus deveres como kunoichi. E também jamais deixara de ser uma esposa presente. Kakashi não se cansava de admirá-la. Sentia que a cada dia que passava estava mais apaixonado por Anko, se é que isso era possível.

- Mieko, qual o problema? – Anko falou séria. - Porque está brincando com a comida?

- Não tô não, kaachan! Eu to comendo, olha! – a garota enfia uma quantidade enorme de comida na boca e mastiga devagar enquanto vocalizava um saboroso 'Hmmmm'.

- Você não comeu nada antes de vir pra casa, né? – perguntou a kunoichi, lançando um olhar mortal para Kakashi, que engoliu seco.

- Não, kaachan! – a pequena respondeu com um sorriso.

- Hmm... – contentou-se com a resposta, ainda um pouco ressabiada. Seus olhos começam a percorrer toda a mesa, até que dá falta de algo. - Ah, faltou guardanapo! – Levantou-se rapidamente indo em direção a cozinha.

- Touchan... – Mieko vira-se para Kakashi com um olhar cansado.

- Ah não... – disse num tom penoso, já adivinhando o que estava por vir.

- Não quero mais... – falou baixinho.

- Mas você prometeu! – disse com a voz chorosa.

- Eu sei, mas não cabe mais nada na minha barriga... – Kakashi deu uma olhada de esgueira para a porta da cozinha.

- Tudo bem, me dê aqui o seu prato, rápido! – ele pega o prato e coloca pouco mais da metade da comida no seu. – Pelo menos come esse restinho. – sussurrou.

- Hai!

_(...)_

Depois do almoço, Kakashi recolheu os pratos e foi lavar a louça. Sim, Anko o obrigava a lavar a louça, já que depois do almoço ele estava acostumado a sestear._"Faça algo de útil antes, preguiçoso!"._

- Bonito, hein? – Anko apareceu de repente, apoiada no vão da porta da cozinha enquanto fitava o marido terminando de lavar a louça.

- Ficou brilhando, né? – sorriu para a esposa.

- Não estou falando disso. Você deu dangos pra ela, antes do almoço.

- É claro que não! – desviou o olhar para a louça.

- Kakashi, você já foi mais esperto. Eu sinto cheiro de dango a quilômetros de distância, não me venha com conversa fiada.

- Ah... – suspirou cansado. – Como se eu conseguisse controlar alguém nessa casa quando os dangos se aproximam. – ela riu.

- Isso não é desculpa! Tenha pulso firme!

- É sério, vocês fazem uma carinha assim, ó! – ele fez beicinho. – Não consigo resistir, tenho que conseguir os dangos!

- Cara-de-pau! – ela se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo. – Ah! Eu vou fazer sua sobremesa preferida pro seu dia amanhã, o que você acha? – abriu um grande sorriso.

- Uuh, faz tempo que não fazemos "a sobremesa"... – respondeu malicioso.

- Eu não estou falando disso, seu pervertido! – ela lhe deu um tapinha censurador.

- Ah, foi mal... – coçou a cabeça, sem jeito.

- Além disso, você não merece "a sobremesa".

- Por quê? – perguntou atônito. Na verdade, ele já sabia o porquê, mas esperava que ela relevasse.

- Porque você deu doce pra nossa filha antes do almoço – apontou o dedo para ele de forma acusadora. - Você está de castigo! Sem 'sobremesa', sem 'montanha-russa', sem 'bailarina e equilibrista', sem 'cãozinho carente e gatinha manhosa', sem NADA!

- Nãããão, Anko-chan, não faça isso! – era esse o castigo que ele temia. A jounnin deu-lhe as costas.

- Hunf, quem mandou você me desobedecer? – saia da cozinha quando, Kakashi rapidamente bloqueou a passagem com uma expressão maliciosa em seu rosto. – NEM VEM, SAI DA FRENTE! – berrou furiosa ao vê-lo se aproximar dela.

- Ah, Anko-chan – falou mansinho enquanto beijava-lhe o pescoço. – Você é tão malvada comigo...

- Ah... Eu... Eu sou mesmo! – tentava a todo o custo manter-se firme.

- É sim... Fica me _batendo_, me _espancando_, me _chutando_...- colocava cada vez mais ênfase nas palavras.

- Hmmmm... – começou a se entregar aos beijos. - Você vive aprontando...

- É, eu sou muito mau... Mereço _punição de verdade_.

- Ah é, você merece... – os olhos já estavam revirados e a voz saia rouca. Finalmente parou de resistir quando, de repente...

- OTOUSAAAAN! OKAASAAAAN! – Mieko se aproximava da cozinha. Kakashi e Anko se afastam um do outro rapidamente, enquanto tentavam se recompor. – Ahá, achei vocês! – a menina pulou na frente dos pais. Ela olha para os dois e, com a mãozinha no queixo, pergunta – O que vocês 'tão fazendo?

- Não estamos fazendo nada! – respondeu Anko. Mieko continuou a observá-los quando finalmente atestou.

- Ahhh, vocês tavam namorando, né? – disse, a voz inocente.

- NANI? – Kakashi arregalou os olhos e imediatamente se agachou para ficar na altura da filha - De onde você tirou isso?

- Eu vi o Naruto-niichan e a Hinata-sensei namorando e aí ele me explicou o que era!

_"Tinha que ser o Naruto de novo"_****- E o que ele te disse?

- Ele disse que eu era muito pequena pra entender sobre namorar.

- Ah... – o Hatake suspirou aliviado.

- Mas disse que quando eu crescesse eu ia gostar muito e ia querer namorar sempre! – concluiu com um grande sorriso.

Anko estava quase sem respirar, tamanho era o esforço que fazia para não rir. Kakashi, por outro lado, estava possesso. Era sempre assim! Sempre que Naruto saia com Mieko, ela voltava com alguma bobagem na cabeça. Da última vez, ele aconselhara a menina que a recém começava a aprender a ler, que pegasse o Icha-Icha Paradise para praticar. Ah, mas Naruto não perdia por esperar por ficar botando essas ideias na cabeça da sua bonequinha...

- Kaachan, - Mieko desistiu de chamar o pai, que parecia em transe e tinha fogo nos olhos. - quando eu vou poder namorar?

- Ah, filha, quando...

- Só quando tiver 30 anos - bradou atoritário.

- Kakashi! – exclamou Anko.

- Nani? – lançou um olhar furioso para a mulher.

- Touchan...? Me ajuda a treinar com as estrelinhas?

- Ajudo.

- Então vem, touchan! – disse, puxando-o pelo braço.

- Vá na frente que eu já estou indo – assim que Mieko saiu em disparada, Kakashi voltou-se para Anko – Vem cá... – caminhou na direção da kunoichi com os braços estendidos, um convite tentador.

- Nãna-nina-não! – Anko desviou - Eu tenho que sair, tenho que passar as últimas instruções do Exame Chuunin para o "problemático" do Shikamaru... Aliás, já estou bem atrasada – deu um rápido beijo de despedida no marido e foi embora.

Kakashi dirigiu-se aos fundos da casa, onde havia um pátio de tamanho considerável. Chegando lá, deparou-se com Mieko parada, bem em frente a uma das três árvores que estavam marcadas com um alvo feito de giz cor-de-rosa. Apenas aquela, a do centro, tinha uma shuriken bem mirada. Isso sem contar as várias "estrelinhas" espalhadas pelo chão.

- Qual é o problema, bonequinha?

- Touchan, - disse, sem desviar o olhar da árvore. - dá pra atirar mais de uma estrelinha ao mesmo tempo?

- Dá... Por quê?

- Eu só consigo atirar uma.

Uma criança de cinco anos de idade descontente por conseguir atirar apenas uma shuriken no alvo era algo que não se via todos os dias em Konoha.

- Deixe-me ver como você está fazendo.

Mieko olhou para os três troncos que queria acertar. Levantou um pouco o braço, flexionou as pernas e por fim atirou. Kakashi já havia identificado o problema.

- Filha, você está tentando atirá-las ao mesmo tempo pra três lugares diferentes, por isso você não está conseguindo. Ou você atira uma de cada vez bem rápido, ou atira as três no mesmo lugar. Vou fazer uma vez pra você ver.

Kakashi deu todas as instruções, mostrou os posicionamentos que deviam ser feitos e atirou as shurikens, acertando os três alvos com precisão.

- Touchan! – os olhos de Mieko brilhavam.

- Viu?

- Deixa eu tentar!

Mieko pegou três shurikens e tentou copiar os movimentos do pai.

- Ok, flexione suas pernas um pouco mais... Abaixe o cotovelo. Mire bem. Atire!

Feito! As três shurikens foram para cada um dos alvos.

- Muito bom, filha! – caminhou na direção de Mieko. - Você conseguiu e...

- Olha, touchan, - ela se vira para Kakashi com um grande sorriso, mostrando a mãozinha - sangue!

Agora ele estava assustado. Desde quando Mieko gostava de sangue? Ele até já sabia de onde vinha essa influência bizarra. Tratou de levar a menina ao banheiro para lavar o ferimento e fazer um curativo rápido. Feito isso, escutou três batidas na porta.

- Ah, são vocês.

- Konnichiwa, Kakashi-senseeei! – gritaram Sakura e Naruto.

- O que houve?

- Ué, sensei... Nada! – Naruto respondeu entrando na casa.

- Nós passamos aqui pra levar a Mieko-chan! – os olhos de Sakura percorriam a sala procurando por qualquer rastro de Mieko.

- Levar? – o Hatake arqueou a sobrancelha.

- É, nós vamos dar uma volta! – Sakura deu de ombros.

- O que vocês estão...

- Naruto-niichan! Sakura-neechan! – Mieko surge do nada e pula em Naruto que a recebe com um forte abraço.

- Como vai, Mieko-chan? – Sakura acariciava os cabelos da pequena que estava nos braços do amigo.

- Bem! – deu um sorriso espoleta e, logo em seguida, começa a cochichar com Naruto. - Niichan... Eu vi kaachan e o touchan namorando.

- Uuuuuh...! – Naruto faz uma cara perva para Kakashi.

- Naruto, precisamos conversar - a voz de Kakashi era tão rouca e furiosa que Naruto tremeu nas bases.

- EEEERR... Agora não dá não, sensei, estamos atrasados! – Naruto puxou Sakura pelo braço e saiu correndo.

- CHOTTO MATTE, VOCÊS TRÊS! – deu uns poucos passos numa tentativa frustrada de impedi-los de ir.

- JA NE, SENSEI! – Sakura deu um último aceno.

- TCHAU, TOUCHAAAN!

- JUÍZO VOCÊS... Ai... – suspirou cansado. Era inútil gritar, já estavam longe.

Kakashi adorava ver Naruto, Sakura e Mieko juntos. A menina tinha profunda admiração pelos pupilos de seu pai, e estes a tratavam como uma irmãzinha. Mas Mieko não escondia sua preferência por Naruto: "_Niichan, quando você se tornar Hokage, eu serei sua melhor kunoichi"._ Se ele mandasse a garota se atirar de uma ponte, ela com certeza o faria. Também... Qual a criança que não ficaria encantada com um adulto que fala como criança, age como criança e come lamén todos os dias?

Agora ele havia percebido: estava sozinho em casa. O que faria ali sozinho, sem sua adorável bonequinha e sem sua esposa? Hunf... Não resta outra alternativa, a não ser, recorrer ao Icha-Icha Paradise.

_(...)_

Acordou com barulhos estranhos de louças se chocando umas nas outras. Também ouvia uma suave voz cantarolando algo que ele não conseguiu definir. Quando abriu os olhos percebeu que sua preciosa literatura estava em seu rosto. Com a vista embaçada, tentou se acostumar com a claridade, dando piscadas frenéticas. Viu Mieko sentada no chão, com canetinhas de todas as cores possíveis espalhadas ao seu redor, desenhando algo que ele não conseguiu identificar.

- Touchan, você acordou! – exclamou a menina enquanto guardava o papel.

- Quando você chegou? – perguntou enquanto se levantava, ainda com a vista atormentada por conta da luz.

- Ahn... Agora há pouco.

- Cadê a sua mãe?

- Tá na cozinha – ela deu um sorriso amplo. Ele rapidamente entendeu o recado e a pegou no colo rumando para a cozinha.

Ao chegarem lá, deparam-se com uma tigela enorme de mousse de chocolate sobre a mesa. Anko estava de costas, secando alguma louça. Momento perfeito! Kakashi se curvou um pouco para que a filha pudesse pegar um pouco do doce, quando...

- O que estão fazendo aqui, formigas? – as "formigas" empalideceram com o rastro de vento deixado pela kunai que voara entre suas cabeças.

- Se acertasse o que você ia fazer? – Kakashi perguntou num claro tom de bronca.

- Eu ia rir – deu-lhe um sorriso cruel, acompanhado de uma risadinha de Mieko. Sinceramente, às vezes o sadismo de Anko beirava a loucura, pensava Kakashi. – Agora saiam, não tem nada pra vocês aqui.

- Kaachan, dá um pouquinho – choramingou Mieko.

- Isso é pra amanhã!

- Mas, kaachan! Você está comendo!

- Não, não estou.

- Tá sim! Aqui assim ó, - ela aponta para o canto esquerdo da própria boca. - tá sujo de chocolate.

- Mimi-chan, eu posso comer porque estou fazendo o doce. Eu tenho que provar.

- Kaachan, isso sim é desculpa esfarrapada – falou emburrada.

- Blá, blá, blá... – deu um beijinho de esquimó na criança. - Agora saiam!

Kakashi conformou-se. Ou melhor, fingiu. Deu dois passos na direção da porta e, aproveitando a distração de Anko, deu meia volta, afundou uma colher no doce e saiu correndo.

- KAKASHI, VOCÊ ME PAGA! – trovejou a mulher, quando viu o buraco enorme que havia no doce.

_(...)_

- Touchan, conta outra! – a menina franziu o cenho, batendo com as mãos nas pernas em sinal de protesto.

- Não, uma já é o suficiente, agora você vai dor-mir! – disse isso cobrindo a garota com o lençol.

- Mas, touchan, você não terminou a história... Como que o cachorrinho e a gatinha vão ficar juntos, se o cachorrinho é um preguiçoso e a gatinha só bate nele?

- Você vai descobrir quando tiver 40 anos – Mieko fez carinha de choro. - Agora você tem que dormir – deu-lhe um beijinho na testa. – Amanhã eu te conto outra, certo?

- Com final?

- Com final.

- Hai! – abriu um largo sorriso.

- Boa noite, bonequinha.

- Boa noite, touchan!

Kakashi caminhou pela casa escura sem dificuldades. Chegando no quarto, viu a cama vazia e ainda arrumada, sem sinal de Anko. Suspeito. A porta se fecha e ele é empurrado para a cama.

- E aí... Como é que termina a história do cachorrinho e da gatinha? – perguntou Anko com uma vasilha na mão e uma colher na boca.

- Ué, você não sabe? Termina com um final feliz.

- Hmmm – colocou novamente a colher na boca.

- O que você tem aí?

- Você não queria sobremesa? – ela largou o pote sobre a cômoda ao lado da cama e saiu engatinhando na direção de Kakashi. - Então, eu vou fazer uma pra você...

- Sério?

- Uhum... Eu vou fazer você ficar diabético.

_(...)_

- Acoooorda preguiçoso, acorda! – Kakashi acordou com Anko sacudindo seus ombros.

- Como você consegue? – perguntou, a voz embargada pelo sono.

- Como eu consigo o quê?

- Como você consegue levantar depois da "sobremesa".

- Tsc, você é um fracote mesmo! – ela dá um abraço em Kakashi. – Feliz Dia dos Pais!

- Pra você também – deu-lhe um sorriso.

- Pra mim?

- É, se não fosse você, eu não seria pai – ela riu.

- Levanta, tem uma surpresa pra você lá na sala. E ah, - disse antes de sair - põe a máscara.

Saiu da cama ainda um tanto sonolento. Arrumou-se devagar e, seguindo a sugestão de Anko, colocou a máscara. Na certa, tinham visitas em casa.

Foi até a sala. Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao encontrar seus amados pupilos e sua filha num aglomeradinho, esperando por ele? Uma das cenas mais incríveis que já havia visto na vida: Sakura, Naruto e Mieko com um sorriso rasgado no rosto; Sai, com o seu típico sorriso simples, um sorriso sincero que ele aprendera a transmitir com o tempo; até mesmo Sasuke estava sorrindo (era quase imperceptível mas estava sim).

- Touchan, feliz Dia dos Pais! – Mieko correu até Kakashi que a recebeu com um abraço apertado.

- Oee, sensei, feliz Dia dos Pais! – gritou Naruto fazendo a pose "Nice Guy".

- Valeu, pessoal... – disse com a voz um tanto rouca. Mal conseguia disfarçar, ficou emocionado.

- Sensei, combinamos de nós mesmos fazermos os presentes pra você – falou Sakura sorridente. – Esse é o meu.

Kakashi pegou o pacotinho das mãos de Sakura. Era um embrulho rosa, bonito, bem enfeitado. Quando abriu, encontrou um tapa-olho preto, bastante elegante, por sinal.

Logo em seguida, Sai lhe presenteou com um quadro, embrulhado num papel pardo. Quando abriu, viu-se emoldurado. Era um desenho perfeito dele. E o pior, sem máscara. Kakashi olhou para Sai estarrecido.

- Eu nunca vi, - tentou tranquilizar Kakashi - só imaginei!

- Kakashi... – Sasuke estendeu o braço, passando-lhe um pacote branco. O sorriso discreto havia sumido, mas, quem conhecia Sasuke reconhecia que ele estava sorrindo com os olhos.

O presente era bem pesado. Quando Kakashi abriu, viu o que parecia ser o punho de uma espada.

- É uma espada que canaliza o chakra. Você pode concentrá-lo com o elemento do trovão... Será bem útil em combate.

- Arigatou, Sasuke!

- Oeee, teme... Tem certeza de que foi você quem fez isso? – desdenhou Naruto.

- Hunf, não há nada que eu não consiga fazer com esses olhos, dobe – respondeu debochado.

- Sensei, - Naruto passou o braço por cima dos ombros de Kakashi - esse aqui é, com certeza, o melhoooor presente, dattebayo! – Naruto entregou porcamente duas folhas para Kakashi.

- O que é isso?

- Sensei, - sussurrou - depois que você ler isso, vai esquecer do Icha-Icha Paradise e implorar pra que eu escreva mais – deu uma piscada. Kakashi apenas riu.

- Touchan... – Mieko caminhou timidamente até o pai. - Esse aqui é pra você guardar o seu livro. Sakura-neechan me ajudou a fazer – a pequena entregou uma sacolinha vermelha feita de pano, com a palavra "pai" costurada com paninhos cor-de-laranja. – E esse aqui, Sai-niichan me ajudou a desenhar. É pra você marcar as páginas. – era um marcador de páginas com o desenho dele dormindo com o livro no rosto, cheio de detalhes psicodélicos em volta, provavelmente feitos por Sai.

- Sensei, nós só demos uma ajudinha, Mieko-chan fez tudo sozinha. – disse Sakura.

- É verdade! – Sai confirmou, fazendo a menina corar levemente.

- Mieko-chan podia ter desenhado o sensei sem máscara... – Naruto resmungou para Sakura.

- Muito obrigado, bonequinha – disse Kakashi dando mais um abraço forte em Mieko e, logo em seguida, um beijo na testa.

- Oe, vamos tirar uma foto? – gritou Anko escandalosamente.

Anko programou a câmera para bater a foto em dez segundos.

- Oeee, teme, você está na minha frente!

- Azar o seu, dobe. Se ajeite!

- Vocês querem parar com isso? – vociferou Sakura.

- A foto já vai sair – Anko alertou.

- XIIIIIIIIIS! – gritou Mieko.

Ok, não foi a melhor foto do mundo mas ficou bem engraçada: Sasuke e Naruto, sentados no chão, fazendo caretas nervosas e com faíscas saindo de seus olhos; Sakura com uma cara furiosa ameaçando-os com um soco, enquanto Sai desviava-se do cotovelo da rosada; Kakashi e Anko, no sofá, rindo da cena enquanto Mieko era a única que posava para a foto, no colo do pai.

- Teme, você estragou a foto! – disse Naruto com a câmera na mão e seus três companheiros a sua volta.

- Vocês dois estragaram a foto! – disse Sakura furiosa. – E Sai, que careta é essa?

- Deixa eu veeeeeeeer! – Mieko implorava dando pulinhos, mas ninguém parecia escutá-la.

- Vem aqui, - sussurrou Anko, para Kakashi. - quero te dar o meu presente. – discretamente, ela o puxa para o corredor.

- Ué, você já não deu? – perguntou divertido. Ela pega a mão do marido e coloca em seu ventre.

- Feliz Dia dos Pais.

Pai. Palavra tão pequena, com um significado tão grandioso. Com ela, vem um caminhão de mudanças: infinitas responsabilidades, deveres e, acima de tudo, alegrias.

Proteger e amar, jurou. Incondicionalmente. Aquele era um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida.

O dia em que mudou pela segunda vez.

O dia em que se descobriu pai, pela segunda vez.

_Fim._

* * *

**Uma pequena e humilde homenagem ao Dia dos Pais (fanfic ressuscitada do além, mas abafa o caso). Final clichêzasso, mas... abafa o caso IUAHIUAHIA **

**Enfim, adorei escrever essa história. Sem contar que Mieko-chan é minha primeira OC, e devo dizer que eu mesma fiquei muito encantada com ela. E dessa história nasceu uma outra: "Agora somos família", que você encontra no meu perfil :)**

**Significado do nome Mieko – Bela e Abençoada.**

**Muito obrigada a quem chegou até aqui, valeu mesmo!**

**Grande beijo a todos!**


End file.
